Costumes and Candy
by Ramenlvr15
Summary: What do you get when you mix:cookies and costumes with the cast of Naruto? One very messed up Halloween Party including party crashers from Akatsuki and the Sound. Warning: Beware of randomness....
1. You're Invited!

OK…I apologize ahead of time for any OOCness. It's just a random funny ideas that my friends and I came up with while high on pixie stix! Man those things are like heroine…Anywho…reviews are welcome! Onto the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I own many things. A pair of socks, a fuzzy monkey pen, a marble named Henry…but Naruto? Uh…not going to happen in a million years….

Dear Konoha Shinobi,

Congratulations you're invited to the annual Konoha Shinobi's Halloween Party. Dress up however you want!

Sincerely,

Tsunade

"Yes! I got invited! Dattebayo!" exclaimed the rambunctious kitsune. "I'm going to have the best costume ever!"

He began rummaging through his small closet when a new thought struck him. "When is this party anyway? Nani? Who wouldn't put the date on?!"

-Hokage's mansion-

"What do you mean you forgot to put the date on?" roared Tsunade.

"Well…I kind of thought it would be obvious…it is a Halloween party…" Shizune mumbled. "Now will you please just give me the sake bottle so nobody gets hurt?"

-Akatsuki- 

"Oi, Itachi-san! You got invited to a Halloween party, un!" shouted Deidara.

"Will you stop going through other people's mail?" Sasori asked sounding agitated as he took back his stack of random magazines.

"Yes! Now what am I going to wear??"

" A Halloween party? I wanna come! I can finally be Jaws!" Kissame said excitedly.

"You're not going, you weren't invited!" Itachi told him.

"Awwww…"

"Itachi-san! I know exactly what you should dress up as! Oh, and that nail polish really isn't your color, un…" Deidara muttered dragging him away.

"WHAT?! The cosmetic lady lied! Damn you!" Itachi wailed as he was dragged down a hallway.

-Ichiraku's-

"Did you get invited?" Sakura asked showing off her bright orange and black invitation.

"Hmmm?" Naruto looked up, ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth. He began nodding his head wildly as he searched his many pockets. Finally, after pulling out a kunai, several shuriken, a scroll or five, and a two for one coupon for that very ramen restaurant, he retrieved a very rumpled orange piece of paper.

"What are you going to dress up as?" Asked the blond after he finished with his sixth bowl of ramen.

"You'll see!" Sakura grinned.

"Hey, isn't that fuzzy brow?"

Sakura whipped her pink-haired head around to see. "Yeah…I…er…think so anyway…"

"Lee was stumbling towards them with an empty bottle in his hand.

"Hiya Sakura-chan! The three of you is lookin' very pretty!(hic) Wanna be my girlfriend I will (hic) protect you with my life!" he asked getting close enough to Sakura's face that she could smell the sake on his breath.

"Uh…"

"Sakura, I think it's time we got your boyfriend into Alcoholics Anonymous…" whispered Naruto.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "He is not my-"

"There he is!"

"Lee-kun!"

The three of them looked over to see Neji and Gai running towards them.

"Nooo! The evil squirrels have returned to bring me to Antarctica!" Lee yelled bolting away from them.

"Will somebody please stop him?!?"

Me: Yay! Cookies for all who made it through this first insanely random chapter!

-Throws cookie to reader-

Okay, next chapter coming up….


	2. A fairy, a Marigold, and Sasuke the Sexy

Woohoo! Chapter 2! Sorry again about any OOCness… Read on! But first, the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Do you know how messed up the world would be if I actually owned Naruto?

-Back at Akatsuki-

"Go away! I'm not coming out! I look like a loser!" Itachi wailed from inside the locked bathroom.

"Come on, you're a work of art,un."

"No!"

"I'm sure it can't be that bad…although knowing Deidara…it actually might…" Kissame added.

"Damn it! Get out of the bathroom! I have to go!" Sasori hollered pounding on the door.

"I already told you, I'm not coming out!"

"If you don't open this door right now, I'll break it down!" the puppet master ranted.

"But that'll be the third one this week!" Kissame whined.

The door creaked open and they all froze. There was There was Itachi standing there in his brother's blue shirt and shorts, his hair spiked into the chicken butt style which no doubt had taken at least 4 bottles of hair gel.

Nobody could hold it in anymore. They all burst out laughing.

"You do look like a loser!' Kissame roared laughing so hard that he was almost in tears.

"Die, just die. And I don't even want to _know_ how you got these clothes…" Itachi said glaring at Deidara.

"You get to go as Sasuke the Sexy, un!"

"I hate you all…"

-Basement of Hokage's mansion-

"Alright! Everyone quiet down! I have an announcement! We've got three guests of honor: Gaara the Kazekage, Temari, and Kankoru, the sand shinobi!"

Sakura looked over the heads of the other people and had to run out of the room before doubling over in laughter. Temari had showed up as a hula girl and from the looks of her brothers, she had probably forced them into their costumes.

Kankoru was dressed up as Kermit the frog and Gaara looked like he had been unwillingly dragged along after being forced into a giant teddy bear costume.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey, What's so funny Sakura-chan?" questioned ero-sennin getting in her face.

She shrieked and kicked him in the stomach knocking the old pervert to the ground. Looking closer, she could see that the person was a little too short to be Jiraya. And upon realizing who it actually was, she started laughing again.

"That wasn't funny, Sakura-chan…"moaned Naruto pulling off his wig.

"Yeah, it was!" the pink-haired slug-sennin giggled.

A group of young kunoichi took one look at Naruto and ran away screaming.

The cherry-blossom stifled another giggle and followed her teammate into the party.

"Hmph…this is so stupid…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on Shikamaru, your girlfriend is even here!" teased a meatball that was Chouji.

"I'd actually have to agree with Shikamaru," added Ino who had shown up as a fairy. "Sasuke isn't even here," she added in a pout.

"Why would he be?"

"Actually, no one changed the mailing list so Shizune accidentally invited him… doubt he'd come anyway…" muttered Shikamaru but immediately regretted it.

"Really?! Oh there he is! Sasuke the sexy!" trilled Ino her eyes twinkling as she turned back into her old fan-girlish self. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "There you are! I've missed you so much!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Itachi asked turning around. Ino screamed and poked him in the eye with her wand before running away.

-Meanwhile, just outside…-

"Now we just need to find Itachi-san, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed looking around.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Kissame asked.

"I'm Barbie, and he's Ken, un."

"Why did you make me dress up like this? Tobi's a good boy!" moaned Tobi.

The shark-face snickered, "Didn't they break up?"

Deidara ignored him. "Come on, let's go in already!"

"But I wanted to go trick-or-treating!" protested Zetsu.

His request was denied however and Barbie, Ken, Jaws, and some kind of freaky plant- (Zetsu: I'm a marigold!) eh-hem, Marigold went into the party.

HECK YES! FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 2!!!

Please review if you feel like it! Come on press the button! You know you want to!


	3. The Bear, the Cookie, and a Fun Jacket!

Woohoo! Chapter 3! Sorry again about any OOCness… Read on! But first, the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** There are so many impossible things in the world, me getting a hole in one, stopping Tsuki-chan from squeaking and…anyone but Kishimoto-sama owning Naruto.

* * *

-At the Party-

"O-Orochimaru!" stuttered Sakura pointing at the back of a man with long black hair, which Naruto had just knocked down.

"Reallly/ I thought it was Michael Jackson," muttered Naruto scratching his head

Orochimaru/Micheal Jackson turned around. "What are you idiots doing?"

It was Sasuke. Sakura laughed nervously. "You'll never guess who the idiot just thought you were…"

It hadn't been two minutes and Naruto and Sasuke looked about ready to leap at each other and start some dramatic show down.

"Look! It's been three years since we've all been together and if you two start something I'll beat you both senseless! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A NICE NIGHT!" the cherry blossom raved in one breath.

The group of girls from earlier ran by screaming and pointing at Naruto.

"Maybe you should just change your costume," said Sakura.

"Why me? Teme's the one scaring people!"

"No, your costume's scaring all the little girls and Sasuke's is scaring all of the little boys!" she answered wisely just as a small group of young boys ran by pointing at Sasuke screaming like little girls," Michael Jackson! Run away!"

"Maybe you should both just change…

Kakashi stood perfectly stil next to the punch bowl. Once nobody was looking he would take…A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!! (A/N: yummy!) How Kakashi loved chocolate chip cookies! But he couldn't let the giant teddy bear see him, even if it did look like his one at home…If the bear saw him take one of his cookies…

"Hi, Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm a scarecrow!" he whispered.

"Right…" said Kankoru (a.k.a. Kermit the Frog) nervously as he inched away from the seemingly insane man.

Now…the bear was unaware! Kakashi yelled his battle cry, "COOKIE!" as he leapt at the last one Gaara held in his paw.

"Mine!"

"NO! Mine!"

"Cookie!"

The two tumbled onto the floor. Gaara summoned his sand but as he did he dropped his cookie. It rolled away and landed at a foot of a scary looking man and Micheal Jackson picked it up.

"Michael Jackson!" shouted Gaara.

"NOOO!" Kakashi cried, his hand outstretched looking longingly at the cookie.

-From another point of view not far away…-

"Hey aren't you those Akatsuki guys?" asked Orochimaru taking a bite out of the cookie.

(Kakashi & Gaara: COOKIE!)

"No…I'm Jawe's, they're Barbie and Ken (snicker) and he's a marigold! Can I please have an autograph Mr. Micheal Jackson?!" Kissame asked excitedly pulling out a pen and paper from God knows where…

"Okay! I am the great Michael Jackson after all!"

"Sir, how many times do I have to tell you… YOU ARE NOT MICHAEL JACKSON!" screamed Kabuto who showed up as a mad doctor.

"But (sniffle) I can do the moonwalk…" sniffed Orochimaru whipping out the chibi eyes. (A/N: MUST.RESIST. THE. POWER. OF THE EYES!)

"I know Orochimaru-sama, I know…" he comforted putting his master into the custom made straight jacket. "Now, let's just go for a little walk!"

"Hey has anyone seen Ita-I mean Sasuke the Sexy, yeah?"

"I think he's over there…" said Kabuto absently. "Come on Orochimaru-sama, we're going back to your padded room…"

"YAY!"

* * *

Yes! Only one more chapter left! but...then I'm done...

Anyway, press the fun button for a review!!


	4. An Odd Ending

Final chapter! If you've actually read this whole thing, good for you! Not many people have dealt with my randomness so well!

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully, you've gotten the point by now…If I own Naruto, then Kissame isn't a fish…

* * *

-Around a random campfire out in the woods-

"And then, Akatsuki showed up and were like, 'You're not Itachi-san!' and I beat them all up and saved Sasuke-teme! Then Sakura-chan and Ino-pig were like 'Naruto is so much cooler than Sasuke! We love you Naruto-kun'-" he jabbered.

"We would never say that!" Sakura and Ino shouted as they both punched him in the head.

"A hula girl? I doubt it!" huffed Temari. "And Gaara would die (again…) before letting me shove him into a bear costume!"

"What ever happened to that bear anyway?" Gaara asked thoughtfully. (a/n: yeah…I know…I know… OOC…)

"I always wondered about that…" Kankoru added.

"Onii-chan! You aren't good at telling stories…" Konohamaru said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, this is definetly the last time we ever let you tell a story!" added Sakura. "Like any of that would ever happen!"

"But," Naruto stuttered while the fire crackled.

Kakashi suddenly ran by holding a cookie. "Cookie!" Orochimaru was close behind chasing after him still in the straight jacket. "MINE! MICHAEL JACKSON'S COOKIE!"

"Let's never mention this again…" Temari suggested quietly and everbody nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alright! I'm all done! My second story ever! First complete one! I hoped you liked it!

Arigatou! –RAMENLVR15-


End file.
